


A Moment in the Sun

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Harry Potter Next Generation, Insecurity, Metamorphmagus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escape is a strong word, but neither Teddy nor Dominique are at the Weasley family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff in the HPFC [Drabble Tag](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/26927976/1/).

When Dominique looks over, there's a blonde-haired woman lying on the beach towel next to hers. She's hot—hotter than Dominique, which she hates that she notices. She went through years of teenage angst about not being as enchantingly pretty as Victoire; now that she's in her twenties, the insecurity monster only rears its head occasionally. But as she takes in the woman's appearance more carefully, the feeling fades. She knows that collection of features; metamorphmagi can transform into anyone they want, but when they create a look out of thin air, they generally call upon a limited, familiar set of body parts. And she knows that nose.

Dominique rolls her eyes. "Really, Teddy?"

"Aunt Ginny's looking for me," Teddy replies, scowling. On his new face, it's terribly cute. Much cuter than Dominique's scowl, which is really a shame, she thinks. Her boyfriend's an idiot, but he's always a pretty one. "She thinks I corrupted Lily into joining the Aurors."

Laughing, she says, "You did, though."

"Shhh," Teddy says, trying to burrow into the sand. The rest of their family is up at Shell Cottage, enjoying the reunion, too far away for words to carry. But Aunt Ginny has bat ears, they've always thought.

Dominique rolls over onto her side, facing her boyfriend. The cliff looks over this part of the beach, so they're mostly hidden unless someone apparates to the shore, so she says, "How about I take your mind off of it?"

And Teddy's grin is the same even on this different face as she pulls him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
